


Trial by Fire

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Filling In the Gaps, Sassentia, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes Later On, They didn't say it didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: A woman put forth by Gladio enters the ranks of the Crownsguard and piques the interest of the royal adviser.  An adrenaline fueled moment changes everything for Ignis, but catastrophic events may leave her dead before he can act.  Struggling with his sense of duty and his own personal freedom, Ignis must mourn the chance at  happiness while remaining strong at his king's side.Covers events prior to Parting Ways, throughout main storyline and beyond.





	1. Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously all characters are not mine, I'm just playing along with them for a while.
> 
> This was not beta'd. I am a lone wolf for now with excessive anxiety, meaning having physical friends review my work makes me want to vomit repeatedly. If someone would like to sign on as my helper, that'd be fun.

"Again." 

Daggers clattered to the ground as Callie grunted in frustration. Her breathing was ragged, hands screamed in pain at being forced to grip weapons for so long.

"Again," he repeated, tone commanding obedience.

"We've been at it for hours..." Callie grumbled under her breath.

Emerald eyes snapped to her silver ones, her instructor's face one of mild annoyance.

"You would do well to save your breath for the exercises and also to remember that my time is highly valuable," he stated calmly. "Gladiolus requested that I assess your readiness for the Crownsguard physical aptitude exam. Do you intend to take this seriously?"

Though firm, his words were not unkind. Of course the prince's right hand would have much more important things to do than assess a civilian and would want to know if he was wasting his time. After all, rumor said that he was constantly at work, never leaving the Citadel even to sleep... They also said Ebony flowed through his veins, keeping him alert at all hours.

Callie suddenly felt humbled and sighed. "I apologize, Ignis. When Gladio said he'd have someone objectively gauge me, I didn't think he meant the royal adviser himself. I'm exhausted and could definitely use a bite to eat. Do you mind if we take a breather?"

"I presume you aren't used to someone working you this hard?" Ignis quipped as he gave her a wry smirk.

Assuming it would be rude to have a heart attack in the middle of the training floor, Callie reigned in her surprise at the adviser's humor. "Well, Gladdy does often treat me like a flower. Either that, or he's the flower and is putting on an act."

At her retort, Ignis actually gave a chuckle. "I shan't tell him you think so."

"I don't know, his reaction may be entertaining," Callie replied, laughing along with him. She knelt down to retrieve her twin daggers before glancing back to him. "So, how about that break?"

Ignis hummed thoughtfully as he retrieved his phone from his pocket and glanced at it briefly. "Unfortunately, I am needed with the Council shortly; either we push forward or we will need to adjourn for the day. Are you willing to commit to fifteen more minutes? I wish to observe for myself the reason Gladiolus is pushing for your recruitment."

Fifteen more minutes when her hands were tingling and swollen. Fifteen more minutes of her stomach clenching in pain because she forewent breakfast, thinking this would be a simple ten minute spar. His morning meeting canceled, Ignis had deemed it appropriate to run various drills with her until his next appearance. All that in mind, she hesitated.

"Ignis, I don't know, I-"

"Defend yourself!" he exclaimed, leaving Callie with a split second to realize he was charging in her direction, a pair of his own daggers suddenly in hand.

Metal clanged sharply as Callie crossed her weapons in front of her to deflect the sudden attack. She staggered back a pace, meeting the sly glint in Ignis's eyes with fire. "Astrals, Ignis, what are you doing?!"

The strategist said nothing, eyebrows simply arched in challenge. Infuriated, Callie snarled, shoving Ignis forcefully away from her. The blond back flipped away effortlessly and paused to allow Callie to regain her senses.  They clashed repeatedly, Callie getting the impression that Ignis was simply toying with her.  She found that it was entirely too difficult to get near the strategist; he kept dancing away from her as soon as she found an opening.

"I've not known Gladiolus to misjudge something so poorly," he taunted, suddenly behind her.

Callie's hackles raised. She could feel him gearing up for another charge attack and as soon as she heard the squeal of his fancy shoe pushing off the wooden floor, she dropped to the ground, flat on her back. Ignis passed harmlessly overhead, at which time she sat up and executed a seated back flip, using the natural reaction to stumble forward to launch a kick at the back of his knee. Surprisingly, the royal adviser stumbled down to one knee, and Callie was quick to press her blade to his throat in victory.

Time stood still. Callie's pulse pounded in her ears, the sound of her ragged breathing just as loud to her in the otherwise silent room. They remained as they were, Callie with her right blade poised at Ignis's neck, his left arm twisted behind his back in her firm grip. The adviser was calm, his breathing as even as if he were out for a leisurely stroll.

"Mortifera," he breathed, breaking the spell, "if you would?"

"It's Callie," she corrected automatically, noting that he gestured in the direction of the blade at his neck with the hand he was previously steadying himself with. She immediately dropped her arms and stepped back a few paces, blushing profusely.

Ignis stood slowly, brushing dust from his knee and turned to face her.

"My apologies, Callie," he also corrected, gently pushing his glasses up his nose.

Silence dragged on as the tactician regarded her with a calculating, unreadable stare. Callie fought against the urge to squirm under his gaze, but eventually she could hold herself in check no longer.

"Ignis, look, I'm so sorry. Instinct kicked in and-" she began, uncertain.

"Be at ease, Callie," he said, face gentle in what she imagined was the closest he came to actually smiling on a normal basis. "It is precisely the reaction I was hoping to provoke. I admit, Gladiolus gave precious few details of your training and as such, my curiosity prevails. Where did you learn your particular technique?"

There was a brief pause as Callie crossed her ankles, bringing her arms behind her back as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I don't know... uh... well, myself, I guess?"

For the first time, Callie witnessed the renowned strategist caught off guard. He blinked slowly, and she could almost see the wheels in his head turning, trying to figure out how someone could simply grab daggers and become proficient enough to disarm someone of his stature.  He finally cracked, eyebrows knitting together in contemplation.

"You mean to say you've had absolutely no formal training?" he asked, surprise coloring his tone, the smooth baritone rising in pitch very slightly. "Magnificent. I admittedly wondered how a civilian was being fast-tracked to Crownsguard admission. If that only a small glimpse of your abilities, their judgment is sound."

"Uh, thank you," Callie laughed nervously, a bright blush dusting her high cheekbones. "I was a gymnast for many years and decided to add something light and deadly to compliment my knowledge base. You do what you have to when your hometown is surrounded by daemons."

The confession prompted an inquisitive look from Ignis, though he said nothing. Callie could tell he wanted more information, but perhaps he thought it impolite to ask.

"I grew up in Lestallum, after the King had to pull back the wall to protect Insomnia," she offered. Ignis crossed his arms and listened, his face impassive. "We always tried to be careful, but things went bad one day and dad didn't make it. I begged mom for combat manuals after that, and, well... here I am."

Ignis had schooled his features into the mask of the strategist. Uncrossing his arms, he took a step forward, lips barely down turned. "My condolences on your loss, Callie. The loss of one's parents is difficult to manage on the best of days."

"Thank you," Callie mumbled, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. _Do not cry, Callie, do not._

"If I may, however-" Ignis began. His phone, however, had other ideas. "A moment, Callie."

While he was otherwise occupied, Callie took a moment to really look at her mentor. She knew black attire was a staple for the Crownsguard as her mother told her years ago it held some special significance to the Lucis line. Thus, most of Ignis's attire was black, save his shirt. It was an interesting color, once which Callie had trouble placing. It was coeurl print, but was it deep grey, or desaturated lavender? Callie landed on it being somewhere in between, though the spots were black and the collar was a pretty black leather adorned with silver studs along the stitching. The shirt tucked neatly into his trousers which were black with a stripe down the side of the same pattern as his shirt. Callie couldn't tell what was on his snazzy black shoes, but there was some pretty adornment on them.

A muted voice on the other end had been droning on during her observations but before long Ignis gave confirmation that he would be on his way. He stowed the phone back in his back pocket, turning an apologetic face her way.

"My apologies, Callie, but it appears that I am now needed elsewhere," he said, lips quirking into a small smile. "You certainly have my endorsement; I believe you will do well when the Marshal calls upon you to take your trial."

"Thank you, Ignis, truly," Callie replied, another blush creeping up on her. "That certainly puts my mind at ease."

With a nod, the royal adviser turned and headed for the exit at a brisk pace. While Callie busied herself stowing her weapons, she didn't notice him pause and glance at her over his shoulder.

"Ah yes. Callie?" he called. She snapped her head up, meeting his gaze with a quirked brow. "Should you have the availability, I would enjoy sparring with you again. Though, I wouldn't expect next time to be so easy."

The statement hung in the air, awaiting her confirmation or denial.

"Of course," she agreed, a large grin on her face. Callie never backed down from a challenge. "Once I figure out what's going on, I'll let you know?"

"Excellent. I can typically be found here in the Citadel," he said, heaving a dramatic sigh. "Such is my duty. If you cannot find me, seek Gladiolus for assistance."

As Ignis took his official leave, Callie reflected on the day's events. Gladio obviously knew what he was getting her into pairing her with Ignis for training, and she would be pissed off if not for the outcome of the day. Resigning herself to the fact that she would owe the large man a favor, she grabbed her bag from a nearby bench and headed for the apartment she was staying in while awaiting her trial.

Halfway home, she stopped in the store to grab as many Cup Noodle as she could find, intending to pile it in Gladio's room at the soonest opportunity. Along with some dinner for herself, she took her purchases home, intending to shower and run some gymnast drills before bed. However, as she turned her key in the lock, Callie could feel the groceries getting heavier. Maybe gravity was pulling her down to the floor. She made it to the kitchen to drop some daggerquil breasts in the fridge along with the garulessa milk, everything else dropping to the kitchen floor with a loud thud.

_No, come on,_ Callie scolded herself. _We should at least stretch it out and eat something. We haven't had a bite to eat today... You're going to be sore as all hell in the morning... Don't do this to yourself._

Her body had another idea as it disobeyed her urging and plopped down on the plush black sectional. Within seconds, exhaustion pulled her under like the deep currents at sea.


	2. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Callie cross blades a second time. The strategist picks her brain as they dance, and to Callie's surprise, Cor is watching from the shadows. Ignis pushes her to complete her trial, doing some uncharacteristic things to discover more about the scrappy girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have no idea how fighting works, for real. I kinda just threw shit out there on this. Hopefully it makes sense.
> 
> Also, thanks for the kudos and coming along on this journey! I'm trying not to write too quickly as I'll need details from Episode Ignis eventually, so please don't be upset if I'm not updating super fast.

On the second day, Ignis became curious. 

“Why ‘Callie?’” he wondered aloud, preparing an attack with his lance. 

Callie dropped low into a defensive stance, arms up, ready to defend from whichever angle he deemed appropriate at that moment. Before she could answer, the strategist took a running start, polearm forward as he charged. Expecting a frontal assault, Callie waited, daggers coming close to her chest to block and sidestepped right to attempt a flank attack. Ignis had other plans, abruptly planting the tip of the lance and using momentum to swing around and aim a kick at her back, knocking her forward toward the mats.

Recovering with a roll just before she struck the ground, Callie bit back a growl for falling for his ruse. She swept around just in time to see a smug smirk grace the man’s features, incensing her further.

“ _Mortifera,_ ” she spat. “For an educated man such as yourself, I figured you would see why my name would be a problem.”

While it was true that Ignis was versed in Old Lucian and thus understood the meaning of her name, he gave no indication. Instead, he summoned his daggers with a flash and an elegant flick of his right hand, gesturing for Callie to continue.

“The death dealer,” she whispered ominously. “I guess if you take that and combine it with the fact that I apparently look like some fairytale vampire, it tends to scare most people away.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Callie wound up for an offensive. She circled around his left, mentally flicking through her repertoire of scrappy moves; Ignis had trouble reading her less refined techniques.

While she pondered, Ignis took a moment to appraise Callie. Upon closer inspection, he could see why a person may compare her to an undead creature in jest: her waist long jet black hair, milky white skin and pale grey eyes gave her an ethereal look. Combined with her penchant for dark clothing and dark makeup, it almost seemed an accurate assessment.

“This is a first,” Ignis drawled in that sophisticated voice of his, musing complete. “It is said that names have power. Alas, yours does not seem to suit you at all.”

Though her hackles raised, Callie forced her temper to remain at a simmer. She was aware that her anger often got the best of her, which was something the strategist often used to his advantage. In the field, demons did not taunt; it was never something she had to worry about. In the room where she tried desperately to prove she was worthy of being a member of the Crownsguard, the jibes were her bane.

Humming in approval, Ignis gave Callie a small smile. “Finally managed to get your temper under control, have you?”

No answer came as she quickly swiped with her left hand then right, which were easily parried. Another lightning strike with her left hand aimed lower toward Ignis's knee had him overreaching, giving Callie just enough time to quickly spin, pressing her back to his. When she hooked her left arm around his right, he lost focus and struggled, at which time Callie brought her right hand up and back to press against the left side of his neck.

“Why not Callida?” Ignis asked, sans yield. He preferred it to go unspoken when she bested him. “Is that not your second name?”

“Too stuffy,” was all she said, releasing her grip on his arm and lowering her weapons.

Callie offered no other explanation, yet Ignis found himself wanting to press her for it. Typically, he preferred not to pry, instead allowing people to open up to him at their own pace. Callie was different than most in that she freely offered information about herself, with quirks upon quirks to share. Her secrecy piqued Ignis's interest.

Before he could inquire, however, someone started clapping in the far corner of the room.

“Mortifera, excellent work," praised the deep voice of Cor Leonis. He stepped from the shadowed back corner of the training room, a rare smile upon his face. "Not many people are able to even come close to our top tactician."

"Marshal," both Callie and Ignis greeted, Ignis's smooth voice masking Callie's squeak of surprise.

Cor approached the pair, Callie's blush intensifying the closer he came. If she had known the Marshal would be present, maybe she would have put more effort into grace, or... Astrals, something! It certainly hadn't been her best work.

"You seem ill at ease," Cor mentioned casually, eyes trained on Callie.

"Ah, sir, just a little nervous, I suppose," Callie hedged as she tried to meet his searching eyes with confidence. "Didn't expect anyone to see our casual sparring at these times."

"Nothing to be nervous about," the Marshal confirmed. "As I said, many find it difficult to make it into Ignis's personal space, let alone get a point on him. Yet you, untrained, a civilian... you are the one who is able. I'm failing to see where you should be even the slightest bit self-conscious."

Beside her, Ignis puffed up at the praise his superior laid upon him. Callie even saw a small smirk grace his typically stoic features. Of course, the man was prone to a bit of gloating. Were she in his position, she would be as well; there was just something about knowing you were top ranked at something.

Although, she was being praised at being able to best Cor's top-ranking member... Finally, Callie smiled, although the blush remained high on her cheekbones.

"You're too kind, Marshal," she conceded. "I've still much to learn at this point, however. Daemons are predictable. Humans, not so much, although I suppose they all have certain tells."

Cor broke into a large grin. "That is certain. I'm glad I found you here; I want to schedule out your initiation trial. When would you be available to do so?"

For the first time since greeting Cor, Ignis spoke up. "If I may, Marshal, why not now? Did you not say you were free for the rest of the evening, Callie?"

Time stood still as Cor cocked his head in contemplation. Callie felt like she couldn't breathe, choosing to glare daggers at Ignis, meeting his conniving smirk with hellfire. Her voice wouldn't work to deny that she was available right then. After a moment, Cor nodded.

"I do have the time and an available agent for you to spar with, Mortifera. If you have the time, we can start now."

It felt like now or never in that moment. Should she deny Ignis's hasty suggestion, effectively calling him a liar and potentially ruining the almost friendship they had and looking like a fool before the Marshal? The alternative was running headlong into something she should be far more prepared for, something that would drastically change her life.

Glancing over, Ignis was smiling gently at her. He gave a small, near imperceptible nod in Cor's direction, the suggestion clear. _Go ahead. You are ready for this,_ it said.

Nodding, Callie turned to the Marshal, shoulders set and chin high. "Absolutely, sir."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "Give me a moment, and I'll be back with Artemis."

The Marshal turned and exited through the far doorway, at which time Callie let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. It was surreal... she was about to do the single most important thing she would do in her lifetime.

"Callie?" Ignis called. "Callie, you look rather shell-shocked. I hope I haven't caused you hardship. I simply-"

Snapping to, Callie gave the adviser a bright smile to put him at ease. "It's... well, it's unexpected, that's for sure. I'm nervous as hell, but I don't think that would have changed no matter how many times we sparred. Is this really going to happen? Am I going to FAIL? Astrals..."

Not once had Ignis ever touched her other than with a weapon, or a helping hand to get off the mats. However, as Callie panicked, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. Callie froze, meeting his kind gaze with anxious eyes.

"Relax. Allow me to get you some water. You should be well hydrated for exercises like this," he offered and moved to the nearest benches, where he procured bottled water from his pack. "Please, try not to worry. The Marshal doesn't give praise to those who are undeserving. You'll be fine."

When Ignis returned to her, Callie had hit the floor and was stretching, taking slow, deep breaths to calm her nerves with her eyes firmly shut. It wasn't until he reached down, offering her the water that she looked up and smiled.

"I noticed he gave you an awful lot of praise," she ribbed, winking. "I suppose you're the most deserving individual around here, huh?"

The strategist barely concealed his smirk, muffling a chuckle with his right hand at her comment. "Some of us are more deserving than others, I will admit. I am nothing special, Callie. I am a man that takes my position very seriously, and I am fairly certain that were I not very good at what I do, Lucis will fall when Noctis takes the throne. Given his current mood, that is."

It was the first time Callie heard him talk about Prince Noctis. Of course, she had heard the rumors, that the Prince was of the particularly lazy sort and that as his adviser ("babysitter," people sometimes said) Ignis was responsible for keeping the boy in line.

"What's it like, being the right hand of the Prince?" Callie ventured, suddenly curious. Rumors were just that, however they were often founded in some truth...

Ignis didn’t immediately answer her query. "It's... truthfully, taxing," he admitted. "The Prince... his father's waning health and impending duty weigh heavily on him. I do what I can to make sure he is able to handle the kingdom when it comes time, but I am but one man against the indomitable will of an angst ridden young adult."

Two sets of incoming footfalls kept her from inquiring further as The Immortal returned with who Callie assumed was Artemis. She had short black hair that was spiked up and intense blue eyes. Calliee rose gracefully to her feet and shot a sideways glance to her companion.

"Don't you have meetings to attend?" Anxiety crept into her voice. "This is going to be brutal; you don't need to see it."

A flash of something in Ignis's eyes gave her pause, but it disappeared before she was even sure it was there. He glanced at his phone and gave Callie a sly smile.

"According to my schedule, I have just enough time to witness your trial before meeting with Noctis," he countered. "Good luck, Callie."

An exasperated sigh left Callie, though she had no time to protest as Cor met her and introduced Artemis.

"I'd have you spar Ignis, but I'm sure you've figured out some of his tells, as you mentioned earlier," Cor explained while Callie shook hands with the woman she was to spar. "This is Artemis. She's an expert in short and greatswords. I'll be over on the benches as a referee of sorts. You may proceed once I'm at a safe distance. Good luck, Mortifera."

Across the room, Ignis had claimed a spot a far bench to watch Callie. In truth, he was due to meet with the Prince, but something drew him to the woman. What was it that was causing him to be so free with her? Cursing his curiosity, he retrieved his phone from his jacket pocket and typed out a quick text to Noctis.

Ignis (4:05 PM): Highness, are you awake?

Noctis (4:06 PM): I am now. What's going on?

The blond grimaced. Of course Noct would forget about their briefing today. Perhaps he should hide some vegetables in the Prince's dinner as punishment.

Ignis (4:07 PM): Noct, did you intend to sleep through today's briefing? I have numerous Council matters to discuss with you.

Noctis (4:07 PM): Probably. Why aren't you here, lecturing me in person? Are you LATE for something? Please, someone alert the presses. Ignis Scientia is late for a meeting.

Ignis (4:08 PM): It's true that I am not yet at your apartment. Crownsguard training ran longer than expected and as such, I had hoped we could reschedule for later this evening.

Noctis (4:09 PM): If it means I get to sleep longer, I'm in. Later it is. 

Satisfied, though slightly miffed that the Prince had forgotten yet another briefing, Ignis went to stow his phone in his pocket when it vibrated with an incoming message.

Noctis (4:09 PM): Wait, wait. Is this about that new assassin chick? Gladio said she was hot. Are you late because of a WOMAN, Specs? This is gold.

The strategist was piqued by Noct's assassin comment, but chose not to answer that particular question, deciding instead to greet Cor as he approached.

"Marshal."

In the middle of the room, the two women were already fighting. Callie was on the defensive, gauging Artemis's fighting style while keeping her distance. 

"What do you think?" Cor asked, taking a seat next to Ignis and observing the women with keen eyes.

"Is it true that she's meant to be an assassin?" Ignis queried in return, pointedly ignoring Cor's curiosity, eyes trained on Callie as she used a butterfly kick to avoid a strike from Artemis.

The Immortal didn't immediately comment, also watching carefully. Artemis had switched to the greatsword, aiming heavy blows in Callie's direction. _That simply won't be effective on someone so quick,_ Ignis mused. Sure enough, Callie used the increased recovery time to leap over Artemis and land some quick blows on her exposed back before dancing away, expecting a counterattack.

"You must have been speaking to Gladio. It's true, in a sense," Cor finally answered. "We're not looking to simply go out and murder political figures. Things with Niflheim are getting rather strained. The King has the Glaives outside the city, but myself and Clarus thought it best to have a stealth agent within our ranks that could enact the King's will beyond his current reach. The Glaives are specialized in magic and combat, for the most part."

“A single stealth agent?”

Callie screeched as a blow glanced off her leg, causing her to stumble backwards. Artemis closed in to finish her work, and for a moment, Ignis thought Callie was bested. He was quickly proven wrong as the raven haired woman suddenly rolled forward and… Astrals, what was she doing?

Both men leaned forward, watching as Artemis started, confused by the turn of events. She was clearly expecting her opponent to dash backwards or accept her fate. Callie rolled into a crouch and proceeded to execute a sweeping kick that toppled Artemis, giving Callie time to pounce forward and press her daggers to the other woman’s neck in victory.

Cor was on his feet in an instant, a grin on his face as he strode quickly toward the women. Ignis remained seated, elbows resting on his knees, fingers steepled before his mouth. When Callie caught his eye, she could sense more than see his satisfied smile. He then nodded and got up, taking his items and leaving the training room.

Once settled into Noct's R8 and en route to his apartment, Ignis took a moment to reflect. Callie was obviously going to be an excellent addition to the Crownsguard, and yet he found himself worried for her future as a lone agent. That in itself gave him pause; why would he be so fretful over the fate of a woman he knew very little of? Ignis couldn't convince himself that it was due to simple comradery. What, then, was the issue?

His mind was preoccupied as he navigated the roads of the Crown City, the beautiful colors of dusk painting the sky. Opening a can of Ebony with one hand and raising it to his lips, he wondered if perhaps his preoccupation was due to his lack of personal relationships throughout the years. He was too busy with his duties to even consider being close to someone as a friend or otherwise; it simply would not be fair to them.

 _I suppose I shall be seeing more of her in the coming days,_ Ignis considered as he pulled into the garage at Noct's residence. _I will unravel this mystery._


	3. Lancet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie discusses her past and why she's so adamant to succeed within the Crownsguard at the expense of her well-being. Ignis is not content to let her health go to the wayside and takes matters into his own hands. Cue the angst, feels and comfort.

The third day found Callie flat on her back in the training room, daggers still in hand as she lay spread-eagled on the mats. It had been weeks since she and Ignis had been able to spar; her training and his duties kept them rather busy. However, Council was adjourned for the day, so Ignis slipped down to the training room, hoping to find Callie.

Find her he did, lying alone in the large, silent room. At first, he thought she was asleep, but her eyes were wide open, staring at the exposed ducts in the ceiling high above.

"There we have it," Ignis laughed. Only Callie's eyes moved to acknowledge his presence. "Bested by the ceiling, it seems. I knew something would bring you down, someday."

The girl's chest shook in a quiet chuckle. Slowly, she brought her feet up to rest flat on the floor and pulled her arms in as she sat up, raven hair pooling on the floor at her waist. The strategist noted how it shone in the artificial light of the room. Ignis surmised it was much the same as Noct's hair color, an almost metallic black with a silvery sheen. However, he never before found himself noting just how lovely the color was as it shone, never had the urge to strip off his ever-present driving gloves and see if the tresses were as silky as they seemed.

“You feeling alright, Ignis?” Callie asked, cocking her head as she inspected him. Her voice sounded tired. Astrals, all of her screamed exhaustion.

Shoving his unwarranted thoughts aside, Ignis smiled and went to kneel beside his friend.

“Callie, I discovered you lying here on the floor in what appears to be a wearied stupor, and you are asking after my well-being?” he queried, voice gentle. “Please, be not concerned. Can I… get you something?”

She shook her head rather slowly. Callie felt like her body was moving in slow motion while the world around her ran at double speed. Training during the last few weeks had been brutal, but her offer to join the Crownsguard was contingent upon her ability to do well at the tasks Cor and Clarus assigned her.

“I'm… I’m fine, but thank you,” she finally replied. Ignis didn’t miss the glazed look in her silver eyes. “Day off today. Making sure my skills are sharp.”

“Oh?” Ignis asked, frowning. “What skills are those? I’ve never seen the Crownsguard have need for lying down and staring at the ceiling. That is the prince’s job.”

The joke was enough to send Callie into a fit of cackles, briefly startling the strategist. Sure, he had heard the woman laugh before, but not this all-consuming mirth. He found that he rather enjoyed the musical quality of her voice and barely escaped the urge to guffaw right along with her.

As Callie reigned herself in, Ignis began to notice that in addition to being dead tired, his friend was also rather pale and her already thin frame was markedly thinner than the last time they met. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, a stark contrast against her beautiful pale skin. Her skin was drawn under high cheekbones and was losing its luster. Concerned, Ignis leaned forward and frowned deeply.

“Mortifera,” he chastised, intentionally using her first name. “Have you been eating? Sleeping? Performing the basic necessities to keep yourself healthy?”

She didn’t answer, giving Ignis all the information he needed. He sighed and moved to sit beside his friend, cross-legged.

“Callie, training without self-care is a waste. Your skills won’t benefit you if your body simply cannot function on a basic level,” Ignis explained. “Why are you subjecting yourself to such destructive practices?”

It took so long for her to answer, Ignis thought she had fallen asleep beside him. Finally, she spoke.

"Offer to join is contingent upon my successes," she explained. "I want to make sure I'm the best, and that they have no regrets in allowing me to be a part of the rankings."

"Be honest with me, Callie," Ignis urged, knowing there was more to the story.

"I should work on something while I'm sitting here," she groused, avoiding his probing. "Is there anything I can do while sitting? I think my legs are done."

There was a pause in which Ignis summoned his daggers with a flash and handed them to Callie. "Throwing practice. Hit the target on the wall, there."

"I am absolutely not getting up every time I throw them-" she began.

"I will summon them," Ignis broke in. "Go ahead. Tell me what is bothering you."

Callie threw the first dagger and missed the target by a wide margin. Initially, she was silent, staring at nothing before she shook her head and grabbed the second dagger.

"I need this to happen," she whispered, throwing the dagger and hitting the wall to the right of the target. "Sure, I could go back to being a hunter full-time but... doing something real, doing something important... I just want to have that sort of security and satisfaction that I've done something with myself."

Ignis stayed silent, calling his daggers back to his hands and presenting them to Callie to keep throwing.

"My dad... he's gone," Callie began to elaborate. Her breath hitched, but she plowed on, throwing a dagger with deadly accuracy. "It's all my fault, Ignis. I told you, we lived in Lestallum where we weren't protected by the wall. I don't know if you've been there much but the lights kept on by the plant keep the city safe. Outside of the city, however..."

The blond's heart clenched. He had a feeling he knew where the story was headed and struggled to keep from reaching out to provide comfort.

"I was seven. We had gone out to see my aunt who lived at an outpost in the south of Cleigne. She and dad had been chatting for a bit too long, so we left later than expected. He raced toward home but night fell before we could get back."

Another silence reigned while Callie tried to keep the tears pricking at her eyes from falling. Twenty years later, it was still just as tough to think about the night her father died. Taking a deep breath, she threw the second dagger with more force than intended. It hit the mark dead-on and sunk in, leaving Ignis thankful he didn't have to pry it from the wall.

"I had this toy... a little stuffed moogle that I absolutely adored. He came everywhere with me; he was my best friend. I stuck him out the window because he wanted to know what it felt like to fly and I lost my grip..."

Sadness rolled off of Callie in waves. Ignis was no longer content to sit away from her while she bared her soul to him, emotion spurring him to tentatively scoot closer and rest a gloved palm on her upper back. Callie smiled weakly up at him and continued.

"I screamed at him, Ignis. There was no way we could leave my best friend there in the dark. I thought sure we'd never find him," she said, tilting her head back as her eyebrows drew together in despair. "I was so young and didn't understand the world. I screamed and screamed and kicked the back of his seat until he stopped the car. My daddy would do anything for me. He got out of the car to grab moogle and I sat up to watch him come back. The air around him shifted, the ground roiled with black fog and purple sparkles. Before I knew it, an Iron Giant had dragged itself from the ground."

Subconsciously, the strategist began rubbing gentle circles on Callie's back as she spoke. Both were spellbound.

"I watched on as the daemon raised its sword and obliterated my daddy as he was trying to run away. His blood sprayed the back window. I don't recall much other than curling up in the back seat, where I stayed until the rescue crew found me the next morning. I don't... remember a whole lot from around that time.

"The first time I saw an Iron Giant as an adult… I froze. I heard myself scream as if from far away… it came at me and I almost faced the same fate as my father, despite all the work I had put in to become a hunter. It wasn’t until it grabbed me and was ready to squash me that I came to. Ripped its hand clean off and continued to hack it down by targeting the joints…"

It was at that point that Callie couldn't control the tears. She gripped her knees, dragging them roughly to her chest as great sobs wracked her tiny frame. Beside her, Ignis was awkwardly patting her back, unsure of how to proceed. He didn't have very much experience with sobbing females, after all. Callie seemed so lost in her anguish and it cut Ignis so deeply that he reacted on instinct, wrapping his arms about her and drawing her into his lap.

Immediately, the girl turned in his grip and pressed her face to his chest, her long fingers clutching the lapels of his dress coat for dear life. A deep crimson blush flashed across Ignis's face and ears and a small part of his mind complained that his dress fatigues would be dirtied by tears and mucus, but he pointedly ignored that part of himself as he resumed rubbing circles on Callie's back.

Beneath his gloves, Ignis's hands tingled; they ached to be free of their leather prisons that they may touch Callie unhindered. Anxiety crept in as his fingers twitched, realizing the compromising position he had placed himself in. Heat rose in his cheeks as the blush spread and he tried to ignore the way his heart raced.

Callie said something, but it was too muffled in Ignis's chest to make out the words.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, leaning back slightly to try to see her face. 

The action caused her to grip his coat harder, though she did lift her face with a great sigh. Emerald met stormy silver and both parties flushed at the intimacy of the situation.

"I, um..." Callie started, releasing her death grip on Ignis. "Well. I'm so sorry. I've never, well... I've never really dealt with what happened, clearly."

"Quite alright," the strategist replied. His crossed legs were numb and tingling, but he didn't dare move. "My apologies for causing you to relive such a painful experience. I would never intentionally cause you such heartache."

When Callie leaned back to draw in a deep breath and wipe tears from her face, the air left his lungs as if he'd been kicked in the chest. Her jet-black makeup trailed down her face in rivulets where the tears had fallen, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy, and yet...

Astrals, she was so beautiful.

"It's ok, really," she assured him, a small smile gracing her lips. "It feels like I've just lanced a festering wound, actually. Quite a healing experience. Completely embarrassing having a breakdown on a new friend, but hey. We take what we can get, I guess."

Neither party attempted to move. Callie closed her eyes, willing her heart rate to come down after her freakout. At the same time, Ignis noticed that his hands had settled comfortably upon her hips and quickly moved to reposition them, another blush chasing the tails of the last, mottling his fair skin.

"Anyway," Callie resumed her tale, finally standing and reaching a hand down to pull Ignis up with her, "I wanted to fight after that. I started taking small hunts in town, deliberately chasing down as tough of demons that I could take on. My strength built and I started making a name for myself in town."

The tactician was disappointed at the loss of contact with his sparring partner, but managed to suppress any outward signs of the fact. He watched as she stretched, arms reaching skyward and then out to her sides before she looked to him again. He suspected the reason his legs felt wobbly wasn’t simply due to circulation. 

"Gladio and his sister were in town for a local festival," she recalled, eyes faraway as she went back in time to the day she met Gladiolus Amicitia. "Iris is so inquisitive. Always chasing after something. Well, she decided to chase after a little black gosling as night was falling. Found herself in the midst of two red giants outside of town."

The information sparked a memory for Ignis. "That's right. Gladio was terrified after looking for his sister all day. Apparently, it was the second incident of that nature. He said a woman came rushing into town with Iris in her arms, completely safe. The woman, however, was badly injured..."

At that, Callie chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad of a wound," she clarified. "Gladio likes to be so dramatic in his telling. I tended to my gash and resumed my hunting. Apparently, he tried to find me for a number of years, with no success. He left a note with Dave recently, asking me to meet him here in the Crown City to discuss employment opportunities."

"Rather bold of him," Ignis remarked. "He certainly does not determine who is accepted into the ranks of the Crownsguard."

Callie hummed in agreement. "Very true. He said he had discussed the possibilities with both Cor and his father, Clarus. I didn't ask too many questions. Truthfully, I was rather shocked."

An amiable silence fell, during which time Ignis dismissed his daggers. Taking notice of the weapons, Callie's eyes lit up. 

"Say, I've heard you know a few nifty tricks," she began, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Gladio says you have a cool spin kick with your daggers... feel like teaching me?"

The strategist blushed lightly for what felt like the hundredth time that day, crossing his arms to try to look cool rather than embarrassed.

"Ah, yes, it is true that I do have 'tricks,' as you say," he admitted, smirking. "Think you can keep up? I thought you were exhausted."

Callie's stomach chose that exact moment to let them know it had a need for sustenance. Both parties chuckled, and Callie reached down to hug herself, hoping it would stave off the hunger for a while.

"Looks like I'll need a raincheck," she laughed. Her face turned serious, almost sheepish. "You're right, though. I haven't been taking care of myself. I promise I'll stop by a food joint on my way home and get some proper rest."

Balking, Ignis huffed in indignance. "Do you honestly mean to say that you are going to grab fast food on the way home and tell me that's you taking care of your body?"

"Well yes," Callie agreed. "My fridge is empty and I swear my kitchen is just for show..."

There was a tense moment in which Ignis processed what Callie was trying to say. His friend had no food and apparently no cooking ability to speak of. He couldn't leave her to fend for herself, not when she clearly needed to recover.

"Fine," he murmured, pulling his phone from his pocket and checking his schedule. "I can be at your residence after I meet with Noctis to give him the reports from today."

Unable to read minds, Callie was left confused by his statement.

"Um, what for?" she finally asked.

"You need a proper meal," Ignis explained. "I need to give my reports, but as soon as I've finished, I can bring by the proper ingredients to meal prep with you."

Callie stared at him for a moment while his words sunk in. The prince’s royal adviser was offering to come help her cook meals. She could only assume how busy the man was and he was offering to care for her.

“I’m fine, Ignis. You really don’t have to-" she tried.

“Where are you staying?” he asked, ignoring her protest. “Here, send your address to my phone that I may navigate easier.”

Still stunned, Callie retrieved her phone and typed his number into her contacts and then sent over her address. She was still a bit unsure of the whole situation but he seemed rather adamant so she decided not to argue.

“Excellent,” he said as his phone chimed with her incoming text. “Shall we say 6 o'clock? That will leave me the requisite time to acquire the ingredients I need.”

It suddenly occurred to her that Ignis intended to purchase the food himself. Surfacing from her thoughts, she shook her head violently. 

“Hold on, just send me the list and I’ll purchase the stuff on the way home,” she objected. “I can’t have you buying food for me. I’m a big girl, you know.”

Ignis then fixed her with The Look. He was obviously nonplussed, eyebrow slightly raised in challenge. Callie gulped, knowing she was bested.

“A big girl who has been failing to care for herself,” he agreed, sass clear in his deep voice. “I shall see you at six. Do you require anything else?”

“No, thank you. Truly. I’ll head home and… get ready.”

Ignis nodded his assent with a small smile. “Until then.”


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis arrives at Callie's apartment to help her meal prep and get her nutrition back on track. Cue some hallucinations, lots of snark as they interact in the kitchen, and Ignis learning to deal with his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we near Episode Ignis, I can get more content out. I've been waiting for it to come out as I do need it in order to proceed with the story in the most accurate way possible. Expect more frequent updates.

At home, Callie was freaking out.  Her apartment was in complete disarray, the stresses of training life not affording her much energy with which to clean.  Something about Ignis screamed "neat-freak" and thus, she decided she should take the time to pick up before six o'clock.  At further inspection, it would be a larger job than she initially thought. 

Glancing at the clock, Callie noted that she had about three hours to get things situated before her visitor arrived.  Surely that would be enough time... 

The piles of dirty laundry strewn about the room laughed mockingly.  Garbage from hastily eaten TV dinners and bags from fast food cackled.  Perhaps she really did need to get more sleep, but the message was clear: it would be tight.  Time to get to work. 

Callie liked the apartment they had stationed her in.  It wasn’t too big, which pleased her, as she was alone.  The living room, dining room and kitchen were one large space, making it feel bigger than it was.  Callie lamented her lack of cooking skills due to how upscale the kitchen was with its sparkly black countertops and fancy faucet.  Oh well.  Perhaps she could learn some day.  Hell, if she and Ignis remained friends, maybe she could beg him to teach her. 

Crownsguard initiate life left her with a large conundrum: even for a small apartment, her schedule left her with very little time to do anything beyond fall into bed each day.  There were days that the exhaustion had been so great, she didn’t even eat before falling onto her couch fully clothed, finding herself deep in slumber within mere moments.  Habits such as those led to her already trim physique to become borderline skeletal, a fact that Ignis apparently took great offense to, henceforth landing her in the position she was. 

As such, she briefly stopped cleaning to put on an upbeat playlist on her phone for motivation before returning to flitting room to room, never tarrying long.  The thought came to mind that she should likely stick to one area at a time, however, the nervous energy witnin her demanded movement.  Life as a hunter had been singularly lonely, leaving her precious few she would deem a friend.  She worried that Ignis would find her accommodations lackluster.  
    
What a funny thing to worry about, she chided herself.  Friends don’t suddenly stop being friends over your housing situation.  Yet, the worry remained, spurring her to clean faster.  
   
With the restroom and living areas immaculate, Callie checked the clock and was startled to find it glaring 5:53 back at her.  Ignis was nothing if not punctual, and the kitchen (the most important room for their planned activity, no less) was still not up to par.  Rubbing her hand over her face in irritation, she cursed her lack of focus. 

Six o'clock on the dot and there was a knock on her door.  A mere few pieces of trash remained.   
“Just a moment!” Callie called out.  She took a detour at the trash bin before turning down the music and making for the door.  
   
When she reached to open it, she lamented not taking a shower instead of simply changing her clothes.  It was too late to go back; she swung open the door with a smile. 

She was briefly stunned into silence at the sight of the great tactician in the closest thing to casual clothing the suspected he ever wore: a simple white button up tucked into black slacks, sleeves rolled and cuffed at the elbows.  A grocery bag adorned his right arm, the muscles flexing to compensate for the weight.  Callie stared a moment longer than necessary, watching as Ignis gave her a self-conscious smile, prompting her to finally greet her guest. 

“Ah, hi!  Welcome!” she hailed, stepping aside and gesturing for him to enter with a sweep of her right arm.  “Please, come in!” 

“Good evening, Callie,” he answered, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  “It’s been ages.” 

At that, Callie loosed a hearty laugh.  She shut the door as he entered the living space, turning to face him with her hands planted on her hips.  

“Years, Ignis,” she mock complained.  “How could you?  Not even a letter.  Six save us.”  
   
The pair laughed freely, during which Callie noted Ignis’ easy mirth.  Though it was true that she bared her soul to him over her family and ambitions, he had always been reserved, humor always on the wry side.  Seeing him laugh prior to that moment was a true rarity.  
   
Ignis took a cursory glance about the space before making a beeline for the kitchen.  He hefted the bag on the counter with the most counter space and that time, Holly tried her test to not be as obvious in her observation of his rippling muscle.  It simply wasn’t polite to ogle a guest who had so graciously come to her home to assist her in getting her nutrition back on track.  
    
Again, Ignis smiled and she suddenly became aware of why he held so many titles; absolutely nothing escaped his sharp gaze.  Sighing, she attempted to conceal her blush by rubbing her eyes, (mostly) feigning exhaustion. 

“So, what’s on the menu tonight?” she asked, moving to join him in the kitchen.  
   
Though well-finished, the kitchen was petite, barely allowing space for the two of them to be present simultaneously.  Callie approached from behind, leaning around Ignis' left shoulder, steadying herself with her right hand at his waist and left at his bicep that she could peer into the sack of groceries.  His muscles contracted under her touch, a gentle gasp passed his lips and she drew back slightly, eyes apologetic. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you,” she laughed. 

Ignis silently thanked the Astrals she assumed it was fear he felt.  In truth, her touch set his body aflame, and he simply hadn’t been prepared for his extreme reaction.  He was aware of his attraction to her, a bright pyre burning ever-present in the back of his mind, refusing to be dampened.  Try though he may to be vigilant, the char was licking at him, threatening to rend all to ash. 

"No worries," he answered as casually as possible.  "I thought we might start simple: daggerquill breast and garulessa steak with saxham rice and vegetables.  You can prepare a large quantity and store it in the containers I've brought and simply heat up a serving when you arrive home.  If you’d like, I brought enough for us to enjoy together this evening, but I shan’t impose if you'd like to dine alone." 

Callie rather enjoyed the implications behind "start,” and the offer to enjoy a meal together.   
"That... sounds amazing, actually.  Of course, you’re welcome to stay.  You’re going to all this trouble for me.  Let me grab a notebook so that I can write all this down." 

Ignis chuckled as he retrieved a small notebook from his breast pocket and opened it to the first page.  "No need.  I've taken the liberty of starting a recipe book for you.  It has a few to start that shouldn't be too difficult, even considering your current level of skill." 

"That's so sweet of you, thank you!" Callie gushed, gripping his arm and smiling happily up at him.  "Wow, I never realized how tall you are.  Then again, everyone's tall to me.  I think I'm all of five-foot-two." 

The strategist paused in his task of laying out the required ingredients, throwing his coiffed head back in a hearty laugh.  "You are rather, ah, dainty for someone bearing the name Mortifera."  
   
They laughed easily for a few more moments before Ignis looked curiously around the space. 

"I'll need a large baking sheet and quite a few spices.  Do you have them readily available?" 

The raven-haired woman chewed her bottom lip and squinted her eye in thought.  She glanced quickly at the list of spices needed.  "The baking sheet, yes.  The spices, absolutely not.  I don't even know what some of these are.  If you need salt and pepper, I have you covered." 

She couldn't help but laugh at the cringe Ignis gave at her confession. 

"I suppose it's a good thing I had the foresight to purchase the requisite spices," he groused.  "I do wonder how you've managed to feed yourself before now." 

"Hey, now," she fired back, poking him in the chest with her index finger.  "Frozen meals and takeout are perfectly acceptable-" 

"Astrals, Callie, do not finish that sentence," Ingis interrupted, nose wrinkling.  "Please hand me the baking sheet." 

As Callie turned to the wall behind Ignis, she attempted to recall the cabinet housing the baking sheet.  The upper cabinets were too small… she bypassed the stove, eventually finding them in her large lower cabinet near the corner.  When she turned to hand him her prize, they bumped into each other. 

“Sorry!” Callie grunted as they collided.  “The perils of a narrow galley kitchen!” 

Ignis blushing was a strange sight, indeed.  Though Callie had witnessed it a handful of times, it somehow never normalized for her; he oozed confidence in the training room and when discussing matters pertaining to Lucis.  To have him then stumble when presented with social interactions was an interesting juxtaposition. 

“Quite alright,” he breathed, his hands straying on hers a moment when he retrieved the sheet from her.  It was then she noticed he still wore his gloves. 

“Why don’t you take those off?” she asked, tugging at his index finger for emphasis.  She paused before laughing raucously.  “I’d make a joke about pulling fingers but I can see you’re a distinguished gentleman.” 

Withdrawing his hand, Ignis smirked at her before turning to set the baking tray next to the vegetables and meats that were to be placed upon it. 

“A distinguished gentleman that often travels with Gladio, Prompto and Noct,” he said, reaching for a blade to chop the vegetables with.  “I assure you, I’ve likely heard the very same joke countless times.  I may have laughed at it a time or two as well.  The world may never know.  Now, let’s get these vegetables chopped.” 

“Just a man, after all,” Callie laughed.  She retrieved the knife from Ignis and began chopping them.  “Big, small, does it matter?  Also, I see you deftly ignored my suggestion to remove your gloves.  I promise I don’t have any diseases.”  
   
“To your preference,” he clarified.   
    
In truth, he was avoiding removing his gloves for a handful of reasons.  There was no need; he frequently crafted meals with them on.  They offered a certain level of protection should his constantly buzzing mind lapse in judgment and by that point, his hands were ultra sensitive from being encased in leather more often than not.  Most importantly, Callie's touch was already overwhelming, so why push things further? 

The woman in question glanced sideways at him while she chopped, watching as he regarded the cuts of meat they’d be using for the evening, questions hanging silently between them.  Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he paused his prep and began removing his gloves. 

“Wow, so they do come off,” Callie jested, setting aside her knife as she finished her vegetables.  “There goes my theory of you being an android.” 

“Indeed,” the strategist agreed, giving her a wry smile.  “I’m not entirely convinced you aren’t a vampire, yet.  Are you ready to tackle the protein?” 

“Touché.  I am ready, master chef.” 

As they worked to season the cuts and get them onto the baking sheets with the vegetables, Ignis preferred to guide that Callie could pick up the techniques required to prepare meals in the future.  From his vantage point at her side, he was able to watch her mannerisms: how she stuck her tongue between her right teeth and bit down when she was concentrating, how she raised her right eyebrow and deadpanned when things didn’t go her way.  It was, in a word, adorable, and he found himself smiling through it all. 

“Look, rice is easy.  I can handle that part,” Callie proclaimed once the meat and vegetables were in the oven.  “You can go sit, if you like?” 

Ignis nodded.  “I’ll be but a moment, if you’re sure.” 

He took a few moments in the restroom to reign himself in, washing what felt like every single cell on his hands and splashing some cool water on his face.  Dealing with dignitaries was one thing: it was his duty and therefore, easy for him to separate himself from anxiety to do what was needed.  During council, he had no time for anxiety, nor were any particular social skills needed.  In the presence of someone he felt a connection outside of brotherhood with, he felt awkward and bumbling.  It was a singularly uncomfortable sensation.  

It was time to leave the restroom, lest his host become suspicious.  As he turned the handle, the sound of muttered curses reached Ignis' ears, followed by a peculiar smell.  His feet carried him automatically back to the kitchen, eyebrows drawn together in concern. 

The sight that greeted him stop Ignis in his tracks, a dumbfounded expression painting his face.  Callie was frantically trying to stop the pot of rice from boiling over, waving her arms wildly at it as if it would have any stopping power.  She was cursing under her breath, but the tactician could just hear her… 

“Gods damn it all, and I just told him I could manage… fucking hell, stop, stop, stop!”  
   
It didn’t stop. 

The scene was too much to witness, causing Ignis to loose a great guffaw, pitching forward to brace himself on his knees as he laughed.  Callie whirled around in a panic, meeting his laughing form with steely eyes. 

“Laugh it up, Scientia!” she drawled.  “When you’re finished, help me tame the monster that I’ve created, will you?  Damn it!” 

As the laughter subsided, Ignis sidled over and clapped a hand on Callie's shoulder.  “I’ll handle this.” 

All in all, when the pair sat down at Callie’s black dining table just big enough for two, the meal was delicious.   Ignis had managed to salvage the rice and both the meat and vegetables were baked to perfection. 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me,” Callie said, smiling. 

“It's nothing, truly,” Ignis dismissed, embarrassed.  “I, ah, it is my duty to assure that... those in direct service to the king are in top form.” 

Callie's  quicksilver eyes twinkled, but if she saw through his bluff, she chose not to voice it.  When it came to dinner, however, she sang a different tune. 

“Six, my compliments to the chef,” Callie all but moaned.  “How do you make something so simple taste so good?” 

Though Ignis flushed at her tone, he grinned all the same at the praise.  “Proper preparation and seasoning.  It’s something that will come in time until you won’t need the recipe book at all… unless it’s to concoct your own.” 

When Callie didn’t answer right away, he noticed how slowly her eyes were blinking, how her jaw seemed to give a great effort in chewing.  Exhausted though she clearly was, Ignis couldn’t help but briefly admire her beauty. 

“Mortifera,” he scolded.  Her eyes slid to meet his, her lack of protest at her given name telling.  “If you needed to rest, you should have said so.  Ready yourself for sleep; I will place these in containers for you and clean up.” 

Fire lit in her eyes then, albeit a dull spark compared to its usual roar.  “Ignis, no!  I can’t allow you to clean my apartment.  Look, I’m enjoying your company but… yeah, I guess I’m tired.  I’ll clean up.  You can go ahead and go.  Thank you again for coming today.” 

She turned and took their plates to the kitchen and began cleaning up when a hand landed gently on her shoulder.  Callie looked up to see the royal adviser looking fondly down at her, a serene smile adorning his handsome face. 

“Please,” he said simply.  “I insist.” 

That she trudged off without complaint was a victory.  However, many minutes later she hadn’t returned or made a sound, prompting Ignis to investigate.   

“Callie?” he called, knocking on the door she disappeared behind.  “Are you alright?”  
   
No answer came.  After a minute, he knocked again. 

“Callie?  Astrals, I hope you’re decent.  I’m going to open the door a touch to make certain you’re alright,” he warned.  When no answer came again, he turned the handle and pushed.  
   
He briefly took in the room: a large window opposite where he entered in the small room that housed a bed and a single dresser with naught else.  Two doors in the room lead to presumably a closet and perhaps an en suite restroom.  Minimalistic, like Callie.  Speaking of, his eyes cast around, searching for her. 

The sight that met his worried emerald gaze was an endearing one.  Callie lay face-down on her bed, still clad in her day clothes.  Her feet dangled off the edge of the mattress, her mouth open and snoring softly.  
     
“Goodness,” he breathed.    
   
Contemplating a moment, he decided she looked rather uncomfortable and moved to tuck her in.  As he swung her legs around and nestled her head properly on her pillow, he tried not to notice how smooth her muscles were, how he enjoyed being in such close proximity with her.  When she was settled, he drew the comforter around her and clicked off her bedside lamp.  The moonlight streamed in through the window, highlighting her raven strands platinum, her pale skin ethereal, glowing.  
     
As he turned to leave, a gentle smile touching his lips, he paused.  Unable to resist her siren's call, Ignis returned to her side and pressed the softest of kisses to her forehead.  He hadn’t noticed his eyes fluttered shut until her hand grazed his cheek, causing them to fly open.  Ignis panicked, but it was simply Callie reaching out in her sleep.  
   
“So handsome,” she whispered.  Her long fingers traced his lips before her hand dropped back to her side and she resumed snoring. 

It was then Ignis decided to take his leave.  Gathering his things, he turned off the lights as he went.  Finally, he locked the door and made for Noct's R8, reaching for a can of Ebony once inside.  After the day's events, he needed to unwind and thus set a course for the freeway; a long drive at high speeds never failed to help untangle the threads of his wayward thoughts. 

As street lamps streaked past and caffeine rushed through his veins, Ignis considered his position: married to his duty to Noct, no time to dedicate to a potential partner.  It wasn't the first time he found himself wanting to pursue a relationship; it appeared his lack of experience with such emotions often led them to overwhelm him rather quickly.  This, however, felt different. 

He sighed and decided to let things play out as naturally as possible.  At some point, as future king, Noct would need to take a bride and Ignis would finally be able to relinquish some of his duties to the future queen.  Until then, he would simply have to make do. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (and maybe others, should I decide to go with more crazy stuff) can also be found on Tumblr under the same moniker: jastiss.tumblr.com


End file.
